Ai Enma
Ai Enma is the main protagonist of the series, and is the one known as the "Jigoku Shoujo" ''literally translated into English version as "Hell Girl." She is the first Hell Girl. Background Enma Ai, the Hell Girl and ferryman to Hell, was once Ai, a normal human girl who lived in ancient Japan roughly around the time sacrificial worship and belief in these localized land deities still existed (Azuchi-Momoyama period, which was 1573 - 1600 CE). In her youth, she was childhood friends with a boy named Sentarou, with whom she would eventually fall in love with. The residents of her village, however, saw her as their welfare and chose her as a human sacrifice for a ritual that would ensure abundant harvest for seven years. The ritual, called the 七つ送り, or "Nanatsu-Okuri", demands a young girl enter the forests of the mountain as an offering to the Mountain God, ensuring abundant harvests for the next seven years. Ai's parents, however, begged Sentarou to save their daughter, which he tried to do by hiding her away in a small, hidden retreat in the mountains. However, this did not work for long, as the village was plagued by a long, drawn-out drought that destroyed crops and threatened the livelihood of the villagers. Eventually, the strain proved too much for the village, which culminated in some of the residents secretly tracking Sentarou down while his parents gave in to pressure from the community to go through with the ritual. They murdered Ai's parents in front of the altar of the Mountain God and buried Ai alive, forcing Sentarou to take part in the process as well. Ai, having died with such a powerful hatred towards the residents of the village and Sentarou, resurrected herself as a powerful vengeful spirit (likely inspired by the Onryo of Japanese Myth), and burnt the entire village to cinders, and everyone inside it save Sentarou, who escaped. With the destruction of the village, the Lord of Hell paid Ai a personal visit, chastising her for herself committing one of the worst sins imaginable- resolving her own hatred but at the same time creating yet another. The Lord of Hell damned Ai to walk the Earth and forever bear the weight of her sins, stating that if she refused, the souls of her loved ones would be forever subject to eternal damnation. With that, the Lord of Hell barred her from her soul passing to the afterlife, sealing her off from death and charging her with her position as the Hell Girl, a ferryman to Hell and agent of Vengeance, taker of the souls of the hated and loathed to the depths of Hell. Renamed Enma Ai, the Hell Girl, she would carry out this duty for the centuries to come. It is worth noting that her name Enma (閻魔), is the term used for the Judge of the Afterlife. Stats 'Attack Potency:' At least '''Building level '(Casually blew up a temple with a single ball of mystical flame), likely higher (Can create a volcano, and can recreate a portion of a modern town through reality warping) Speed: Unknown, possibly Massively Hypersonic+ '(Can fly at such speeds) 'Durability: At least Building Level (Can tank natural lightning without so much as a scratch, which carries energy equal to 1.2 tons of TNT) Hax: Death Manipulation (Can instantly kill her targets), Mind Manipulation (Can enter, show, or even corrupt and alter memories), Time Manipulation (Can show her clients the future or past by travelling through time, and can also stop time), Dimensional Traveling (With it, she can perform a Battlefield Removal (BFR) easily, trapping her foes in alternate dimensions forever), Incorporeal Body '(As a spirit, she is intangible and can even slip through solid objects), '''Invisibility '(Can make herself invisible due to being a spirit), '''Possession (Ai has shown the ability to take control of a human host when her own physical body is not present and she is required to perform her duties. She does this to Yuzuki Mikage), Ressurrection '(She can choose to revive her physical body should it be destroyed), '''Soul Manipulation '(Can drag and touch souls, as well as harm them), 'Reality Warping '(Shown to be capable of manipulating space, time, matter, and reality itself) '''Intelligence: Above Average '(Is an effective killer, and utilizes a variety of ways to torture souls) 'Stamina: Likely Limitless due to being a spirit Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * Death Manipulation: Ai's signature, and most infamous power. Manifests itself as a stream of flowers engulfing the opponent. Instantly kills the target, and immediately sends their soul to Hell, unable to ever escape. * Teleportation: Can teleport pretty much instantly, and can even teleport to distance locations just as easily. * Dimensional Travel: Can easily traverse from the living world to her own personal realm, the Realm of Eternal Twilight. The Realm of Eternal Twilight is an alternate dimension beyond the boundaries of life and death itself. Can also travel from the living world to Hell just as effectively. She can also access and pull people into the Realm of Eternal Twilight through almost any means possible. * Fire Manipulation: Another one of Ai's signature powers, she can control her flames to an astounding degree. She can either make them sweep across an entire village, or fire them out as fireballs. These flames are also capable of harming her victim's soul. * Dark Energy Manipulation: Ai can fire out concussive blasts of pure black energy. These can likely be amped enough to be as powerful and as widespread as her fire attacks. * Telekinesis: Ai can also use telekinesis to attack from a distance. She once effortlessly destroyed an Electromagnetic Radiation (EMR) device designed specifically to completely defend against her powers. Has used her telekinetic powers to easily punch through steel. * Mind Manipulation: During her executions, has driven people mad and insane. Can affect people if she wanted, by spreading fear and hate. Aside from reality warping, can project images to her victims minds, like illusions or flashbacks. Can cast illusions to her foes, driving them insane. Can enter the mind of others. * Time Manipulation: Enables Ai to see the past and future with ease. Can be used to show her opponents their inevitable future, or can be used to let her victims relive their past experiences, essentially traveling back in time. When going back in time, she can also use her powers to distort the past, corrupting it. Can also stop the flow of time itself for everyone, usually excluding her target so she can torment them without any outside interference. * Intangibility and Incorporeal Physiology: As a spirit of Hell, Ai is incorporeal. She has however, allowed herself to be affected by physical attacks sometimes. She can bypass walls and other obstacles, and can even float around in nothingness. Even if her physical body is destroyed, she will live on as a spirit. * Invisibility: As a spirit, is naturally invisible to the naked eye unless she chose not to. She can also appear visible to only her target if she wanted to. * Possession: As a spirit, Ai can inhabit the body of living beings, forcefully taking over their bodies. Ai has also shown the ability to take control of a human host when her own physical body is not present and when she is required to perform her duties. She does this to Yuzuki Mikage. Can possess people to carry out her duties (though she only did this with Yuzuki Mikage), which resulted in Yuzuki becoming Ai whenever she so chooses. * Teleportation: One of Ai's primary form of transportation aside from flying, and can appear from pretty much anywhere. This ability allows her to dodge attacks as well, and she shows expertise in this ability, utilizing it to its fullest extent. * Resurrection and Regeneration: After becoming the Hell Girl, is capable of reviving her physical body should it be destroyed. As a result, this gives her body the ability to regeneration. She can also use this power in conjunction with her Possession ability to revive herself from the bodies of others. * Soul Manipulation: As the Hell Girl, she can drag, touch, see, and interact with souls and other spirits. She can also harm the souls other victims, as well as harm her own servants, who are spiritual beings. * Reality Warping: Enma Ai's most powerful and dangerous ability. This allows Ai to manipulate space, time, matter, physics, and even the boundaries of life and death. Has repeatedly shown to be able to affect reality itself with her powers, as even people who are not her intended targets can see her gruesome executions. Gives her various ways of killing her targets, usually in wildly creative ways. Equipment * Her only piece of equipment is her Straw Doll, which she gives to her clients should they contact her. However, it is likely she can simply conjure any sort of item with her Reality Warping. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Can easily destroy a temple in one shot * Capable of punching through steel with her telekinesis * Can create vast landscapes through reality warping Speed/Reactions * Can suddenly appear without her clients noticing * Can fly great distance nigh instantly Durability/Endurance * Unharmed when flung around like a ragdoll * Her physical body is unharmed by a lightning bolt Skill/Intelligence * Has been the Hell Girl for more than 400 years * Trapped thousands of souls in Hell throughout her career * Knowledgeable on the human heart and psyche, and has correctly predicted the future accurately through humanity's own hate * Very creative when killing her victims * Tricked the Lord of Hell for some time Powerscaling Hell Girl doesn't focus on fighting, but she can be scaled to her servants such as Wanyuudou, who is a chariot youkai that can fly all across Japan at similar speeds to Ai herself. She however doesn't scale to the Lord of Hell, who is the creator and ruler of the entire Hell dimension. Weaknesses * Serves the Lord of Hell, who's a dick ** If he so chose to, he can simply take away Ai's powers as the Hell Girl, turning her into a normal human once more * If she fails to send someone to Hell, the Lord of Hell will strip away her powers, leaving her very vulnerable * While she cannot die in a physical sense, damaging and erasing her soul is a surefire way of permanently ending her * Should be susceptible to soul-based attacks * Chooses not to do anything to the target until the client removes the red string of the Straw Doll * Her emotions can affect her judgment at times * Doesn't have much physical feats * Only one target has fought back during her killing, meaning she lacks combat experience since nobody else fights back ** However, she has been shown to be able to fight off other mystical beings, such as her servants * Will never get into Heaven, and will suffer in Hell for all eternity Sources * ApexUtopia's DeviantArt bio on Ai Enma * Hell Girl Wiki's Page on Ai Enma * Ai Enma Respect Thread on Reddit Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Spirits Category:Assassins Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Demons Category:Hell Girl Category:Kodansha Category:Death Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Intangibility Users Category:Possession Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Hypnosis Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Building Level Category:Massively Hypersonic+